onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/2013 Devil Fruits Tournament - Round 2 Group 4 of 4
Contest rules: 1) Group voting commence now and will remain open until UTC 0200am 27 Jul 2013 (MAL 1000am 27 Jul 2013) 2) Voting will be done via comments. All registered users are eligible to vote once only. The same is applicable to AWC users but only 7 earliest AWC votes will be counted, 8th onwards are ignored. 3) In this round, users will vote with 4 devil fruit selections - 1 with immunity and 3 with normal votes, in order to advance to next stages. User's own choice of DFs, whether the choice be made due to the factor of power, unique abilities, the DF user, historic events, etc, are strictly personal and independent. E.g. AY's vote: Immunity = Doru, Awa, Mato, Guru. This means I am giving the immunity vote to Doru Doru no Mi, and the other 3 gets normal votes 4) in the event of 4 fruits being selected without stating which gains immunity, it will be assumed the first fruit mentioned will be given immunity 5) Should you wish NOT to cast your votes in full (1 immunity, 3 normal), you are allowed to cast 3 votes or less of your preference (e.g. 1 immunity, 2 normal, or 1 immunity 1 normal, or no immunity 3 normal, etc). Still bear in mind that if you wanted to cast 4 normal votes, the clause just above will be applicable. NO casting of 5 votes or more. 6) Result vote counting will commence in below priority order: :1.0) Establish which fruit gets immunity :1.1) In the event of a tie, normal votes of the related fruits will act as tiebreaker :2.0) Excluding the fruit with immunity, which 3 highest voted (normal) fruit advance to next round :2.1) In the event of a tie, immunity votes of the related fruits will act as tiebreaker :Note: In the event that even the tiebreaker does not decide a conclusion, a random choice will be made at organiser's end. ________________________________________________________________________________ FINAL RESULTS: Immunity granted to Pika Pika no Mi with 26% majority votes (advance to Round 4), while Goro Goro no Mi, Gura Gura no Mi and Doku Doku no Mi advance to Round 3 ________________________________________________________________________________ The Toge Toge no Mi (conspiracy) incident While the tournament warmly welcomes each and every users to take part and participate for the excitement and enjoyment of the community, however in the current group's voting results, there exists telltale signs of potential vote manipulation by certain parties to attempt to swing the outcome in favor of the Toge Toge no Mi as well as the Pika Pika no Mi. In view of the above matter, the management has decided to disqualify the following 19 users based on the below conditions (as the management and majority participants does not condone the action of vote manipulation): :a) users (registered and AWC alike) having affliction with votes casted on Toge Toge no Mi (and may include Pika Pika no Mi as well), and :b-1) registered users who had date join (One Piece Wikia) as July 25, 2013 and has little to no other contributions in this wikia besides participating in the tournament's (Round 2) Group 4; or :b-2) AWC users who does not have a history of being afflicted with the tournament (from the start) ________________________________________________________________________________ Related links: The Dashboard <<< Round 2 Group 3 Round 3 Group 1 >>> Category:Blog posts